Undertaker se aburre ¡y provoca el caos!
by Daniella Jackson
Summary: Undertaker. Llueve, y se aburre. Grell está muy triste, y es muy fácil de manipular. Y a Under se le ocurre un malvado, sexy plan... (El resumen es una porquería XD Básicamente PWP, muy pervertido, BDSM, slash, travestismo, GrellXcasi todo el mundo, SomaXAgni, ligero SebastianXCiel)
1. Comienzo lluvioso

**Nota de la autora: PORNO. Este capítulo es GrellXsadist!Undertaker. Como Grell quiere cambiarse de sexo y se siente una mujer, hablo de ella en femenino como ella hace, pero tiene el cuerpo de un hombre y la gente la ve como un hombre. ¡Disfrutad y comentad!  
**

**Para quien no lo sepa, "neko" es la palabra japonesa para "gato", "nyah" es "miau" y "-sama" quiere decir "amo". "Okama" es una palabra peyorativa que significa más o menos travesti.  
**

**Undertaker se aburre... ¡y provoca el caos!  
**

**Capítulo Uno: Comienzo Lluvioso (¡Neko-Grell salvaje apareció!)  
**

La noche era, con mucho, demasiado fría para la estación. Un viento despiadadamente helado cruzaba en su soplo las vacías y brumosas calles de londres, desgarrando en flotantes jirones la permanente niebla de la ciudad, y un gran trueno cada tanto predecía la tormenta más grande de lo que iba de año.

Grell Sutcliff deambulaba por los peores callejones de Whitechapel (lo que es decir mucho) con las mejillas y los hombros sangrando, como también lo hacían su boca y su nariz, goteando hasta su barbilla, sin que la destrozada shinigami hiciera el más pequeño esfuerzo para detenerlo, después de que Sebastian la hubier rechazado bastante violentamente por enésima vez. ¿Cómo era posible que Sebastian derrotase una Guadaña de Muerte con sólo unos cuchillos y unos tenedores de plata? Quizá porque Grell se lo permitía; sí, en algún lugar, profundamente dentro de ella sabía que era su debilidad lo que la hacía incapaz de enfrentarse debidamente al demonio. Suspiró. Todo lo que siempre había deseado era un dueño -sí, era exactamente eso, una mascota perdida y sin dueño que vagabundeaba solitaria, y quería a alguien que la sostuviera, la abrazase, la alimentase, y la follase, ahorrándole el trabajo de pensar. Obedecer, eso era lo que quería, y lo que ansiosamente esperaba era un amo que le diese órdenes que obedecer.

Grell ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que hacía un cuarto de hora que había empezado a llover, y siguió dando vueltas, empapándose, con lágrimas saladas e hirvientes que se disimulaban en la lluvia que le mojaba el rostro.

MIENTRAS TANTO...

Un Undertaker extremadamente aburrido suspiró mirando por la ventana de su tienda, desesperado. Mierda. Estaba lo bastante aburrido como para haber estado haciendo "experimentitos" con su pelo. ¿Por qué aquel dulce niño no venía a visitarlo en aquellas tardes lluviosas y solitarias? O, ¿por qué no lo hacía su guapo mayordomo, quien se manejaba extremadamente bien en semejantes situaciones? Recordó otro día lluvioso, hacía casi cien años, con un estrecho y mojigato estudiante, futuro miembro de élite, oh, ¡qué divertido había sido romperlo entrando en él, y cómo luego él había torturado a su compañero sobre ser esto o lo otro cuando él se había acostado con uno de sus profesores!

Undertaker levantó la cabeza con el ademán de un perro curioso que ha visto un pájaro. Algo bajo su ventana de repente le pareció extraordinariamente tentador. Aquel hombre-mujer siempre estaba "sola", ¿verdad? Hm... sería bastante fácil deshacerse de su aburrimiento con aquella extraña pieza de artesanía...

Una enorme y perversa sonrisita se formó en los labios de Undertaker mientras un igualmente perverso plan empezó a coger forma en su mente.

MIENTRAS TANTO, DE NUEVO

Grell se detuvo un momento, simplemente para "coger aliento" y se puso a mirar a su alrededor, con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Cómo puñetas había acabado delante de la funeraria?

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y en el rectángulo de luz proyectado desde el interior, se hallaba (extrañamente sin su eterno sombrero, con el pelo y el flequillo peinados hacia atrás y recogidos en una coleta de caballo que le hacía parecer increíblemente autoritario y sexy) el propio dueño de la siniestra tienda. Grell tragó saliva. ¿Acababa de pensar que Undertaker era sexy?

- ¿Te has perdido, gatita? -preguntó el hombre de cabello plateado, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo de forma perversa.

- ¿Me estás hablando a mí? -preguntó ella, sin podérselo creer.

- ¿Ves algún otro gato empapado por aquí? -preguntó Under, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. -Venga, pasa, si no te vas a resfriar. -Se dio la vuelta e hizo un gesto, invitándola.

Grell sólo dudó un momento.

Dentro de la tienda se estaba sorprendentemente calentito. Grell se desprendió de su abrigo empapado, revelando una camisa blanca y húmeda que estaba completamente pegada a su piel, contorneando el flexible cuerpo de la shinigami, con los pezones visibles a través de la tela, erectos. La horriblemente perversa mueca de Undertaker se hizo más grande.

- Oh, gatita, estás herida... tengo que curarte.

Se dirigió a una sonrojada Grell y empezó a desabotonar la mencionada camisa, haciéndola ruborizarse. Respiró sobre los pezones azules por el frío, haciendo que la pelirroja se estremeciera, y después le quitó toda la ropa, dejándola completamente desnuda en medio de la habitación. Tarareando suavemente, se dirigió a un armario cercano con forma de ataúd y sacó unas cuantas cosas.

Primero, la secó a fondo con una toalla, y le puso en los pies un par de botines de cordoneras de color rojo escarlata que encendieron una chispa en los ojos de Grell. Después le pintó los labios en el mismo rojo brillante y le hizo cuidadosamente la línea en negro en los ojos. Grell estaba encantada, mientras Undertaker le sujetaba la cabeza y le cepillaba la melena roja hacia atrás antes de colocarle un par de orejas negras de gato y abrochaba un collar de cuero con un cascabel de plata alrededor de su pálido y esbelto cuello.

- Eres tan preciosa, gatita mía... -afirmó el nuevo amo, sosteniendo el rostro de Grell entre sus manos y plantándole un candente, húmedo, profundo beso en la boca maquillada del okama. Cuando se separaron, dijo: -Me gustas tanto con tu boca llena de maquillaje corrido como una zorrita barata...

Undertaker se inclinó y volvió a besarla, más profundamente esta vez, follándole la boca con una gran lengua serpentina, obligándola a bajarse a cuatro patas.

- Vaya, vaya -dijo, cogiendo el miembro de Grell con la mano -¿sólo un par de besos y ya la tienes así de dura y empapada?

- Sí, Amo -jadeó Grell, desesperada -Soy tan puta, Amo...

- Vas a tener que ayudarme, en ese caso -afirmó, deshaciéndose de su túnica y su camisa, y empujando el rostro de la pelirroja hacia su pecho desnudo.

Grell sacó la lengua y lamió los pezones de su amo, y bajó; al alcanzar el cierre de sus pantalones levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de su amo.

- Adelante -le permitió, y Grell, que no quería otra cosa, lo desgarró abriéndolo y se la metió en la garganta en toda su longitud en un solo movimiento.

Undertaker agarró el pelo de la pelirroja cerrando el puño y le folló la boca y la garganta hasta que Grell casi se asfixió con su enorme miembro. Mientras lo hacía, sacó un par de esposas forradas de pelo negro y le encadenó las manos juntas a la espalda. Grell movió su cuerpo entero hacia atrás y adelante, las esposas tintineando, imposibilitada para darse placer, poniéndosele cada vez más y más dura y goteando sobre el suelo, empujándose para abarcar la entera longitud de su amo y balbuceando algo que sonaba bastante como "más, más, quiero más, quiero a mi amo por completo, más..." Dejó de hablar para poder rodar la lengua en círculos mientras le hacía a su dueño garganta profunda.

- Q-qué buena eres, gatita -boqueó Undertaker. -¿Qué quieres ahora...?

- Quiero la leche de mi amo en mi boca -se las apañó para decir Grell.

- Si eso es así, entonces la tendrás...

Al oír eso, Grell se empujó incluso más hacia adelante, sosteniendo incluso los huevos de su amo en su boca, empujando más y más, sacando la lengua para apretarle el perineo, y Undertaker crispó la mano sobre el pelo de Grell y se corrió, diciendo:

- No dejes que caiga ni una gota, neko...

Grell estuvo más que feliz de obedecer.

Undertaker le tiró del pelo y la puso de pie, y después le deslizó un cockring rojo y negro en el pene antes de aplastarla contra una pared.

- Eres una gatita mala y sucia... -le susurró en la oreja, lamiéndole el lóbulo, mientras Grell se estremecía.

- S-sí-ihhh -jadeó Grell -Soy una gatita hambrienta*... me han dado de comer... -se lamió los labios -y me muero por más...

- A los gatitos hay que alimentarlos*... Pero antes, debes ser castigado por haber perdido tu cola. -sonrió malignamente.

- ¿Mi co...? ¡AH!

Grell dejó la pregunta colgada en el aire y sin repuesta cuando una fusta de montar aterrizó en su culo color leche.

Undertaker la volvió a levantar y golpeó la nalga derecha de la okama una vez, dos, tres, cuatro, otra vez, otra vez... Grell jadeó, sudando, gimió, gritó cuando el cuero negro de la fusta la golpeó, dejando delgadas líneas rojas en la mortalmente pálida piel. Los lloros de placer de Grell hicieron que a Undertaker se le volviese a poner dura rápidamente. Cuando hubo calentado la nalga derecha trece veces, cambió de lado y le pegó a la izquierda otras trece veces. El culo de Grell pronto fue tan rojo como su pelo.

- Nyyyahhh... -maulló desesperadamente el okama. -Amo, soy una ramera... sólo g-golpéame donde he perdido mi cola... p-porque quiero que me alimentes... unnnhh... tu gatita quiere que la llenes, Undertaker-sama...

- Donde has perdido tu cola... -siseó Undertaker, y separó las nalgas de Grell con la mano, para golpearla justo en el medio siete veces.

Grell gritó, retorció el cuerpo, chilló y gimió; se había bajado poniendo el culo hacia arriba, con la cabeza contra la pared, mordiéndose los labios hasta sangrar, el anillo de músculo semejando una hinchada y brillante rosa roja.

- A cuatro patas, y con la cabeza contra la pared, puta -ordenó el hombre de cabello plateado, y Grell se deslizó hasta el suelo con la frente contra el mismo, las manos aún atadas a la espalda, ofreciéndole su agujerito a aquel hombre... -He encontrado una cola sustituta hasta que recupere la tuya...

- La deseo, Undertaker-sama, no sabes cuánto la deseo, cuánto necesito tener una larga, gruesa cola atrás... cuánto, cuánto la he extrañado... -farfulló Grell, casi incongruente.

Undertaker no avisó. No trató de prepararla ni tan siquiera un poco.

Grell gritó muy, muy fuerte, y empezó a mover las caderas, follándose a sí misma con la enorme polla de Undertaker.

- Ua-ah... me encanta mi cola, Amo... ¡dame más, más, más! Ah, duele, duele, pero el dolor, el dolor es parte de mi placer... Soy tan puta, Undertaker-sama, me gusta este dolor, me encanta, este fuego, ah, ¡quema! Lo puedo sentir... Lo siento duro y caliente dentro de mi culo, ¡amo cómo me desgarras, cómo me destrozas, ah, ah! Fóllame más fuerte... más fuerte, más fuerte, más, Under-sama, unh, ¡cómo he echado de menos mi cola! ¡Empuja más dentro, más fuerte, desgárrame, párteme en dos!

- Maúlla -ordenó Undertaker, y Grell maulló histéricamente, como un gato enloquecido y en celo.

- ¡Nyah… nyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! ¡Amo, por favor! S-siento cómo quema, se derrite, me va a explotar, Amo, mi... mi... -Grell se detuvo de repente, violentamente sonrojada, llena de vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía admitir que deseaba ser tocada en aquella parte de ella que ni siquera debería existir? Y aun así, ¿no merecía su amo completo abandono de sí misma?

- Dilo -le susurró Undertaker al oído, mordisqueando y lamiendo suavemente su lóbulo. -Suplica como la putita que eres, neko...

- Me va a explotar la polla, Undertaker-sama -se rindió Grell, con las mejillas ardiendo y lágrimas en los ojos -porque y-yo quiero correrme tanto, por favor, Amo, déjame correrme y lléname por dentro con tu leche...

- ¿Así que harás cualquier cosa si te dejo correrte? -preguntó Undertaker, terriblemente satisfecho.

- ¡Cualquier cosa, todo, Amo, soy tu zorra, tu puta, tu juguete, estaré contenta, tan contenta de hacer cualquier cosa! -aulló Grell, en su límite, sonando casi como un mero animal.

- Serás mi mascota desde ahora, Grell-neko... y nunca volverás a perder tu cola.

- Sí Amo -exhaló Grell, susurrando, la rendición última, y Undertaker le quitó el anillo y empujó hacia dentro del todo, hacia fuera, y de nuevo hacia dentro. Grell sólo resistió un par de embestidas más, y se corrió salvajemente y gritando, estrechando su culo, lo que desencadenó el orgasmo de Undertaker.

······························································································································································································································································

- ¿Q-qué pasa con mi cola, amo? -boqueó Grell después de un rato, cuando su aliento casi volvió a lo normal, mientras estaba tumbada en uno de los ataúdes, con bastante esperma espeso mezclado con sangre aún goteando hacia fuera de ella. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amo.

Undertaker sonrió amplia y horriblemente.

- Oh-oh…

_Continuará..._

***Lo que está marcado con esto es un chiste intraducible del original en inglés, porque "pussy" quiere decir tanto "gatito" como "coño", así que básicamente Grell es un "coño hambriento" y Under piensa "alimentarlo", además del obvio juego con el cosplay que le ha puesto Undertaker a Grell con las orejas de gato.**_  
_

**Un cockring es un anillo que se coloca en la base del pene e impide la eyaculación.  
**

**He de decir que pierde mucho al traducirlo...  
**


	2. La Violación de Grell

**A/N Capítulo muy fuerte. Grell X Sebastian**

LA VIOLACIÓN DE GRELL

UNOS DÍAS MÁS TARDE

– Pase, señorito –dijo Sebastian, abriendo la puerta de la funeraria.

– ¡Ah, joven conde Phantomhive! –saludó el dueño de la tienda, con aquella característica forma suya de arrastrar las palabras, apareciendo de la nada demasiado cerca de un sobresaltado Ciel. – ¿Ha decidido venir por fin a por uno de mis ataúdes a medida?

Ciel resopló.

– He venido por…

– Por información, ya sé, ya sé –le interrumpió con un cierto cambio en el tono de voz. –Por favor, sentaos… por ahí –añadió, haciendo un gesto vago en dirección a su escritorio. –Ahora mismo vuelvo–y desapareció con una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

"¿No ha empezado a pedir cosas raras? Humm… debe estar tramando algo…" pensó Ciel, pero se encaminó hacia el buró de todos modos. Mientras se movían entre los ataúdes, él y Sebastian oyeron un extraño ruido, como un "cling cling", una especie de tintineo… y entonces Grell Sutcliff, Diosa de la Muerte, salió de la oscuridad… arrastrándose a cuatro patas y atada a una cadena de acero plateado de tres metros que estaba enganchada a un collar de cuero negro que lucía alrededor de su esbelto cuello.

Con todo y con eso, aquello no era lo más sorprendente. Llevaba los ojos pintados de negro, los labios manchados de un rojo corrido y brillante, los botines habituales habían sido reemplazados por unos de un escarlata llameante (y con un tacón el doble de alto), llevaba mitones de encaje de seda negros en vez de sus guantes de shinigami, en lugar de su chaleco marrón grisáceo de siempre llevaba un de color rubí, su camisa blanca ahora era negra, el collar que llevaba tenía un cascabel y una enorme hebilla de plata en un lado, el cabello que siempre llevaba suelto estaba recogido en la nuca con un gran lazo de seda negra…

¡Y llevaba dos orejas negras de gato!

– ¿Miau? –sonrió, haciendo un gesto con la mano derecha como si fuera una patita. –Hola, chicos…

– ¡¿P-p-pero qué…?! –intentó preguntar un asombrado Ciel.

– ¿Qué me ha pasado? Bueno, he encontrado un amo, nyah –la enorme sonrisa de Grell se hizo más grande al señalar a Undertaker, quien de repente estaba de vuelta.

– Hola, _gatita_* -dijo el hombre, acariciándole el pelo a Grell, mientras ella ronroneaba de satisfacción.

La encantada pelirroja se dio la vuelta y se incorporó para besar a su amo en los labios, y Ciel y Sebastian vieron una abertura en la parte de atrás de los pantalones, de donde salía una cola negra a juego con sus orejas.

– Do… ¿dónde acaba esa cosa? –respiró Ciel, pensando en voz alta y hablándose, en realidad, sólo a sí mismo, olvidando lo agudo que es el oído de un shinigami.

– ¿Mi encantadora _segunda_ cola? –preguntó Grell meneando el culo y restregándose contra su amo. –Vaya, vaya, pequeño, ¡qué curioso eres a tan temprana edad! La cola acaba… –se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de Ciel sólo para susurrar: -dentro –y guiñó un ojo.

– ¡¿Dentro de dónde?! –gritó Ciel, deshaciéndose de la precaución.

– Dentro de mí –afirmó Grell, con una afilada mueca creciendo en sus labios –por medio de una cadena de nueve bolas chinas Ben Wa del tamaño de un huevo de gallina que están conectadas unas con otras con cadenitas cortas e insertadas en mi estrechísimo culito –ronroneó, volviendo a menear el culo, y recibiendo un azote de Undertaker.

– Sí que es estrecho, ¡y lo difícil que fue romperlo! –le susurró él a Grell al oído (lo bastante alto para que lo oyera todo el mundo), haciendo que se sonrojara, y también se puso rojo Ciel, mientras que la cara de Sebastian se arrugaba de asco.

– ¿R-ro-romperlo? –preguntó Ciel, con los ojos desorbitados, cada vez más confundido.

– Sí, joven lord, entrar. –afirmó Undertaker, con los ojos clavados en Sebastian y una calma deliberada. –Meterle lo mío en su pequeño, deseoso y sucio* agujerito.

Sebastian hizo crujir sus nudillos.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? –gritó Ciel, horrorizado.

– ¡No sólo es posible, es reaaaalmente placentero! –aplaudió Grell. – ¡Pero llevar esta cosa _sí_ que es una tortura!

– D-debe de doler tanto… no me lo puedo imaginar –tartamudeó Ciel, con los ojos desorbitados de espanto.

– Sí, sí, la polla me duele, ay, dios, duele mucho, porque llevo un anillo, mira –dijo, haciendo evidente un bulto en sus pantalones. Estaba _definitivamente_ muy cambiada.

– ¿Tienes un pollo* ahí? –gritó Ciel, infinitamente confuso.

– ¿Eh? –Grell hizo una mueca – ¿Así que Sebastian realmente no te ha enseñado nada?

– ¿Enseñarme qué? –casi aulló Ciel.

– A-a-amooo… –ronroneó Grell, mirándole –me debes ese beso especial, ¡has perdido nuestra apue-e-e-e-sta!

– No importa –dijo Undertaker con una de sus siniestras sonrisas. –Me gusta hacerlo de todos modos, y es culpa mía por pensar que Sebby le pondría la mano encima a un simple humano, si no fuera absolutamente necesario…

– Grell y Ciel se quedaron mirándose, y una palabra colgó en el aire entre ellos: "monja"*.

De todos modos, dejaré que sea Michaelis quien te lo explique. No es cosa mía; yo soy uke –se rió, separando todas las letras de la última palabra como si fueran palabras independientes.

– ¿Eres qué?

– Pregúntale a Michaelis –insistió Grell con una sonrisita malvada. Y de repente, Ciel se dio cuenta de algo muy extraño. El okama no estaba flirteando con Sebastian en absoluto; incluso era distante, llamándole primero por su nombre y después por su apellido. ¿Qué había pasado con su constante (y muy molesto) Sebas-chan?

La pelirroja parecía completamente absorbida por su nuevo amo Undertaker.

Cuando Under les hubo dicho lo que necesitaran saber, y consiguieron salir de la tienda, oyeron un ruido como si todo lo que había sobre una mesa hubiera sido barrido hasta el suelo, y un fuerte golpe que era probablemente el cuerpo de Grell siendo empujado sobre la mencionada mesa, y también oyeron al okama gritar:

– ¡Oh, Amo! Unnhh… ¡Amo, es demasiado grande, es tan enorme! ¡Más que ninguna que haya visto, y se siente tan bien… incluso más grande que la del demonio-gato!

Ciel miraba hacia delante y no lo vio, pero los ojos de Sebastian se habían vuelto peligrosamente rojos…

MÁS TARDE, CASI A MEDIANOCHE

- ¡Maldita suerte! ¿Cómo, cómo he perdido el rastro de mi amo? Unh… pero caminar con esto dentro de mí… y este anillo, uh, cómo me duele, casi no puedo estar de pie… ¿Cómo voy a encontrar a mi amo ahora? –lloriqueó y maldijo Grell, perfectamente perdida debido a su paso ralentizado. –Mejor me paro un ratito y recupero el aliento. Eh, ¿éste no es el callejón donde…?

¡BUM!

Con un fuerte golpe, Sebastian aterrizó justo en frente de una sobresaltada Grell, con los ojos rojos, los colmillos afilados y un gesto furioso en el rostro.

– Tú –y señaló con un dedo a la pobre pelirroja – ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Pretendiendo humillarme a mí y al señorito, confundiéndole… ¡y no deberías hablar de cosas de las que no sabes!

– ¿Qué...? –intentó preguntar Grell, pero sin resultado, pues Sebastian agarró un mechón de pelo rojo y tiró con fuerza, arrojándola a cuatro patas sobre los fríos adoquines.

_Siempre_ deberías asegurarte, okama –dijo el demonio a través de los dientes apretados, agarrando todo el pelo que le cabía en el puño y obligándola a acercarse. A Grell se le desorbitaron los ojos hasta extremos cómicos e imposibles mientras Sebastian se desabrochaba los cierres con una mano y le ponía su enorme e increíble miembro delante de la cara.

- Cristo bendito –murmuró Grell, y Sebastian sonrió satisfecho. –Es _enorme, _Sebastian…

De pronto, una idea cogió forma en la mente de Grell. Sebastian se la estaba enseñando porque se las había apañado para irritarle, ¿verdad? Entonces, quizá… si lo irritaba aún más…

– Pero… la de mi amo sigue siendo la más grande que he visto… –se arriesgó Grell. –Está oscuro, Sebastian… no puedo decírtelo a ciencia cierta…

Los ojos de Sebastian brillaron más rojos.

– Voy a castigar esa boca mentirosa tuya, puta –afirmó el mayordomo, y tiró de Grell hacia delante, follándole la boca abierta.

La pelirroja se empujó hasta la misma base, abriendo la garganta y dando las gracias a todos los dioses que conocía por no necesitar respirar. El falo se hizo más grande, forzando las comisuras de sus labios a desgarrarse, pero Grell no podía contenerse, no después de todo lo que había esperado algo como aquello, y se volvió a tragar su propia sangre, y siguió chupando, acompañando el movimiento con su cuerpo, balanceándolo hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

La destreza de Grell pronto hizo que Sebastian llegase a su límite y se corriera de improviso y con fuerza en su boca. La shinigami de cabello rojo lo hizo lo mejor que pudo para que no se derramase ni una sola gota de lo que había deseado tanto.

Sebastian soltó la melena de Grell y ella cayó sobre sus manos (pues ya estaba de rodillas), con la boca goteando saliva y sangre sobre el pavimento.

– Tendría que haberme asegurado, Sebas-chan –susurró la shinigami, con los ojos fijos en el charquito que se estaba formando bajo su cara. –Pero sigo pensando que la de Undertaker-sama es más grande.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Sebastian, con la ira a duras penas contenida latiéndole en la voz.

– Él tiene más cuidado, así que no sé, Sebas-chan, nunca me ha desgarrado los labios, pero creo que ese exceso de potencia tuyo es sólo sobrecompensación…

La voz de Grell sonaba pastosa a través de su garganta ensangrentada y magullada. Sabía que estaba llevando al demonio demasiado lejos, pero era su única oportunidad de obtener lo que tanto deseaba, y, de todas formas, se había acostado con Undertaker y se la había chupado a Sebastian; como si tenía que morir bajo su propia Guadaña ahora mismo.

Con los ojos clavados en los adoquines, no lo pudo ver venir. Su adorada chaqueta le fue arrancada de los hombros y arrojada lejos; su camisa, desgarrada por la mitad, resbaló de sus hombros hasta el suelo. Aun así, no se movió, asustada.

Entonces, llegó el dolor. D-O-L-O-R en letras mayúsculas, dolor que la golpeaba rojo y relampagueaba blanco tras sus párpados.

La estaban flagelando.

Se retorció justo lo suficiente para ver a Sebastian magníficamente plantado, de una forma que la excitó más de lo que pueden expresar las palabras, con un látigo de cuero negro de dos colas en la mano derecha, y entonces su zapato aterrizó en la mejilla de Grell, para que tuviera que quedarse a cuatro patas de cara al suelo.

Las gotas color rubí volaron relucientes, salpicando cada vez que el látigo descendía sobre la espalda de Grell. Sí, le habían pegado antes, le habían dado auténticas palizas, e incluso la habían azotado con una fusta, pero no así, nunca la habían desollado de esta manera, tan horriblemente, y lo peor era…

Que le gustaba.

Incluso aunque era tan terrible que no podía hablar, incluso aunque se le desgarraba la garganta de gritar, sangrando, y se asfixiaba con su propio aliento fingido, incluso aunque las rodillas y los brazos le temblaban y se le estremecían, incluso aunque estaba a punto de desmayarse, de colapsarse, de romperse por completo, lo disfrutaba profundamente, con la polla increíblemente dura, frotándose contra su forro de seda, goteando (no llevaba ropa interior, Undertaker la consideraba una "molestia")

Sebastian volvió a agarrar a Grell del pelo, y le tiró de él hasta ponerla de pie, acercando su cara a la de la shinigami. Grell luchó por respirar, mirando aterrorizada los ojos rojos y serpentinos del demonio, y él abofeteó al okama de tal manera que la hizo girar la cabeza y toser sangre. Simplemente eso, ese único gesto, fue más humillante que cualquier otro golpe que Sebastian le hubiera dado, incluso los latigazos, incluso la forma en la que había abusado de ella. Grell se clavó los dientes en los labios hasta casi arrancárselos, para contener las lágrimas, porque algo dentro de ella le decía que no podía dejar que Sebastian la viese llorar.

Le dio otra bofetada. "Mayordomo" pensó Grell. "Yo soy una Diosa de la Muerte, y él es un sirviente. ¡No importa cuánto le desee, esa es la última humillación que no estoy dispuesta a soportar! Y además… él quiere romperme… ¡si lloro pensará que lo ha conseguido y se irá!" Grell se mordió el labio con más fuerza, y siguió con la mirada apartada de él, en el suelo, hacia donde la cara le había girado. Le corría sangre por la barbilla; ya no sabía de dónde le salía.

La tercera bofetada fue tan salvaje que la tiró al suelo, a pesar de que Sebastian aún la estaba sujetando por el pelo. La levantó y la empotró contra la pared; la piedra fría le hizo un corte en el pómulo, sangre caliente le corrió por la mejilla, y la abertura de la parte de atrás de sus pantalones fue forzada a abrirse y desgarrada. Esperaba sentir la cola siendo sacada, las bolas rodando deliciosamente y preparándola, pero sólo sintió algo que se empujaba contra su umbral.

– ¡E-espera! ¡Has olvidado quitarme la cola!

Sebastian le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que pudiera mirarle directamente aunque estaba justo detrás.

- Bueno, creo que debería al menos igualar a tu amo, ¿no? De otra forma, una ramera como tú ni siquiera me notará… Y eres un gato después de todo, ¿cómo iba a mutilar a uno de mis queridos mininos, cómo iba a arrancarte tu preciosa cola? Además, ya que sigues insistiendo en lo mucho más grande que la tiene tu amo, esto se sentirá como mínimo igual de bien, ¿estoy en lo cierto? Aquí… ¡tienes tu castigo!

– ¿C-casti…? ¡UUUAAAAAAGHHHH!

Grell no pudo acabar la pregunta, no pudo hablar, no pudo hacer nada sino gritar, gritar interminablemente, crispando las manos aferradas a la pared de piedra, deshaciéndosele la voz en un alarido inhumano mientras Sebastian se forzaba a entrar en ella junto con la cadena de bolas, destrozando a Grell. Vio destellos de luz blancos y cegadores tras sus párpados cerrados mientras la polla de Sebastian la penetraba hasta el final en empujones terriblemente doloros os.

Pero Sebastian había supuesto, y supuesto bien, que el dolor, para alguien como Grell, también era placer. El okama se acostumbró en seguida, y fue capaz de apoyarse en la sensación, en Sebastian entrando y saliendo de su pequeña y estrecha abertura, haciendo que las bolas rodaran dentro de ella, empapado y chorreándole dentro por lo que le estaba haciendo. La pelirroja gimió, se abandonó en los fuertes brazos de Sebastian, puso los ojos en blanco ante aquella polla que era su última fantasía – ¡Sebastian estaba allí, y la deseaba, y estaba siendo poseída por él! ¡Todo con lo que ella se había atrevido a soñar era con un beso!

El cuerpo de Sebastian empujando contra el suyo, sus brazos sosteniéndola, su miembro dentro de ella, moviéndose adelante y atrás, las bolas rodando contra sus estrechísimas paredes… la abrumaba… El mayordomo demonio retorció los pezones hipersensibles de Grell (incluso más sensibles que los de una chica) brutalmente, hasta que se le pusieron morados, y Grell bufó de dolor y de increíble placer, y se apretó incluso más en torno al miembro de Sebastian, y aquel hombre que era como un cuervo le clavó las uñas en la tierna carne del pecho hasta que sintió sangre corriéndole entre los dedos. La espalda de Grell se arqueó, bajó las caderas, tan apretada ahora por el placer como si fuera virgen, o quizá más.

– Quién… lo… hubiera… dicho –jadeó Sebastian en el oído de Grell, excitándola más todavía si es que eso era posible. –Incluso aunque seas un… asqueroso… pervertido… tu sucio… coño… de putita… se siente muy bien… se me había… olvidado… ¡lo estrecho que podía llegar a ser!

Se empujó dentro por completo, y Grell chilló, los labios abiertos y salivando de placer extremo, que le hubiera provocado un ataque al corazón si su corazón hubiera podido detenerse. Además… ¿¡coño!? ¡Sebastian había dicho que tenía coño, lo que era tanto como decir que era una mujer! Grell deseó haberle podido pedir que se corriera, pero estaba demasiado abrumada para hablar; todo lo que podía hacer era gimotear incongruencias y jadear. De pronto, Sebastian le mordió el punto más sensible del cuello, y Grell se estrechó hasta un límite que nadie hubiera creído posible, al tiempo que la sangre llenaba la boca de Sebastian. La sensación fue demasiado hasta para el demonio, que se corrió salvajemente en un último empujón, a la vez que Grell tenía un orgasmo al sentir que Sebastian se derramaba dentro de su cuerpo, gritando su nombre.

El demonio la soltó y la pobre Grell se deslizó hasta el suelo, hasta quedar de rodillas.

Ya que no has podido darme una respuesta concreta, volveré a plantear la pregunta… –le soltó a Grell, clavándole su arrogante mirada, recolocándose la ropa de un solo gesto cortante y seco –cuando menos te lo esperes, -añadió, y de un solo salto abandonó el callejón por los tejados de la ciudad.

– Se ha ido –susurró Grell, y cayó hacia atrás.

No importa lo agudos que sean los sentidos de un shinigami, siempre dejan escapar algo. Por ejemplo, Grell no había advertido a su amo, que había estado escondido en las sombras todo el tiempo, masturbándose, y ahora sonreía con perversidad por cuán perfectamente estaba saliendo su plan y lo bien que le estaba quitando el aburrimiento.

Otra cosa de la que no se había dado cuenta eran un par de ojos clavados en ella, cuyo dueño estaba sobre un tejado cercano, y miraban a Grell con fijeza e ira contenida, rabiosos. Furiosos no sólo con el shinigami por haber caído tan bajo como para acostarse con un demonio, sino también consigo mismo, terriblemente enfurecido y angustiado, porque eso le había _encendido_. Esos ojos resplandecientes eran de color verde esmeralda, con un círculo de color lima, amarillo verdoso, en torno al iris.

Aun así, siempre dejan escapar algo. Y éstos, tan agudos como eran, no alcanzaron a ver una única, hirviente lágrima que, finalmente libre, se deslizaba por la mejilla ensangrentada de Grell.

_Continuará…_

**A/N**

**El primer asterisco corresponde a un chiste que he traducido como he podido al respecto de la inexperiencia sexual de Ciel, porque una de las palabras inglesas para "gallo" también quiere decir "polla". El segundo asterisco es un spoiler para quienes no hayan visto el episodio 17 de la primera temporada.**

**Quien no sepa lo que son las bolas chinas Ben Wa, esta imagen os lo puede aclarar: ****system/cache/sarahs-secret-ben-wa-balls_cms_site_products_images_8744-1-311849_800_800_  
**

**Sólo que en vez de dos, la cadena de Grell tiene nueve. Me inspiró este cómic: /_images/cc1db5431ba3b5400f4de7bb5eeb 184b/33103%20-%20anal_beads%20animal_ears%20bunny_ears%20butt_plug%20butt_plug_tail%20highres%20saliva%20shota%20socks%20tail%  
**

_**R&R!**_


	3. La puta que todos pueden compartir

**Grelliam. Brutal, tanto psíquica como físicamente. Para entender lo que Grell dice, hay que haber visto la OVA "La Historia de Will el Shinigami".**

LA PUTA QUE TODOS PUEDEN COMPARTIR

Grell Sutcliff iba de puntillas por el pasillo hacia su despacho, pero, a pesar de lo silenciosa que intentaba ser, el sonido familiar de sus zapatos de tacón alto fue claramente oído precisamente por el único al que quería evitar.

William T. Spears esperó a ver entrar a la pelirroja (que llegaba tres horas tarde) a su oficina, pero en lugar de eso oyó cómo seguía andando.

Grell nunca, jamás se iba directamente a su propio despacho. Ni siquiera cuando llegaba así de tarde. Nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de molestar a Will cuando estaba solo. El supervisor aguardó hasta oír la puerta de Grell cerrándose, y se puso en pie.

Golpeó la puerta del okama dos veces, de una forma que sabía a ciencia cierta que Grell reconocería.

– ¡E–estoy ocupada! –llegó de dentro, alterada, la falsa voz aguda de Grell. – ¡Tengo mucho papeleo pendiente! ¡No voy a salir en todo el día!

Y un fuerte golpe puso fin a esa frase.

– ¿¡Papeleo pendiente!? ¿Ella, a la que había que encadenarla a la mesa para conseguir que firmase dos recibos? ¿Qué estaba escondiendo? Will no dudó; giró la manilla y entró.

Nada en este mundo o en cualquier otro podría haberle preparado para lo que iba a ver.

Había una mujer en el despacho de Grell, sin duda una puta; en el sentido exacto de la palabra, puesto que ya estaba crecida (y bien crecida) pero su vestido no podía haberse hecho para nadie mayor de doce años*, ya que su falda con vuelo no le llegaba ni a las rodillas. Era un vestido de niña, a pesar de estar hecho de terciopelo negro; tenía ribetes de encaje blanco en la falda y en las mangas de farol, un gran lazo rojo en el pecho y cuello blanco de bebé. Ella llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta de caballo muy alta, adornada con un lazo de seda negra.

El rostro de la mujer tenía los rasgos afilados, pálidos y hermosos, con unos labios finos pintados de rojo, y era con mucho demasiado alta para una mujer normal, incluso si no hubiera llevado esas botas de cordones hasta la rodilla con tacones de casi veinte centímetros. Aun así, lo más llamativo de ella eran sus ojos, grandes, almendrados, con espesas pestañas muy largas color bronce rojizo, e iris verdes con un círculo amarillo alrededor.

Ojos de shinigami.

Pero no podía serlo, ¿verdad?, porque los shinigami no tienen orejas de gato, ni cola, y ella tenía, y no llevaba gafas.

Y, oh, ¿¡podía alguien explicarle qué estaba haciendo a cuatro patas en la alfombra!?

La mujer de cabello rojo fijó sus ojos medio ciegos y parpadeó dos veces. Su mano derecha estaba a punto de recoger del suelo un par de gafas… gafas rojas… con cadenitas de perlas… y en cada cadena había insertada una pequeña calavera de plata…

Los ojos de aquella persona se estrecharon y distinguieron el rostro de William. Se le dilataron las pupilas de terror.

– No –susurró, llena de pronto de desesperación. – ¡No, Wiru, no!

Algo, muy dentro de William, se rompió. Se dio la vuelta muy despacio y echó la llave a la puerta. Entonces volvió a girarse, tomando aliento profundamente.

– Okama –musitó. – ¡O–okama! –chilló, explotando, y le dio una patada a Grell en la cara, haciendo que se derrumbase sobre el suelo. –Tú… asqueroso, repugnante monstruo… tú… engendro…

– ¿Te has quedado sin palabras? –preguntó Grell, desde el suelo. –Pregúntale a Sebastian más insultos, es muy bueno en eso…

El nombre del demonio pareció estremecer a William hasta los cimientos del alma. Puso el pie sobre el pecho de Grell y apretó.

– He sido, con mucho, demasiado indulgente contigo… dejándote venir aquí con esa _ropa*_ tuya… –hablaba despacio, con la voz llena de desdén. –Pero ¿ESTO? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Eres un hombre, por el amor de Dios!

– No lo soy –susurró Grell, con la cara vuelta hacia el suelo. –No lo soy. Soy una propiedad. Soy una gata en celo. Soy una mascota. Soy un juguete. Puedes llamarme todo eso. Puedes llamarme puta, Will, ramera, perra, y tendrás razón, porque, aceptémoslo, nunca seré una mujer por completo, no importa cuánto sufra. Pero, por favor, no me llames hombre, porque me he permitido ser todo eso, me he convertido en ello, lo he consentido y aceptado, porque me hacía estar más cerca de ser una mujer, a pesar de la clase de mujer que me hacía parecer. E incluso si tienes razón sobre mi cuerpo, no soy un hombre. ¿Dejaría un hombre –Grell se puso en pie, lentamente, con calma, respirando trabajosamente, se volvió a poner las gafas y desató el lazo de la pechera del vestido, que se deslizó de sus hombros y cayó al suelo –que le hicieran esto?

William se apartó bruscamente del cuerpo mutilado de Grell. Su torso inferior estaba comprimido en un underbust metálico que le daba una forma más femenina. Llevaba un suspensorio compresor, que resultaba doloroso sólo de mirarlo. Su pecho estaba cubierto de arañazos, heridas, y marcas amoratadas de mordiscos, especialmente alrededor de los pezones. Grell desabotonó los puños de camisa separados que llevaba como pulseras y éstos cayeron sobre el vestido, mostrando las profundas magulladuras de sus muñecas, marcas indudables de haber estado fuertemente maniatada o incluso encadenada. Se retiró el maquillaje de las mejillas y de la boca con los dedos para mostrar el profundo corte de su mejilla, los hematomas de su cara y sus labios desgarrados. Entonces, se dio la vuelta, permitiendo a Will ver las marcas de latigazos en su espalda descarnada. El shinigami de cabello negro se apartó aún más, horrorizado, al ver dónde acababa la cola de Grell, así como los moratones con forma de fusta que se ennegrecían sobre sus nalgas. Por un instante, casi sintió lástima.

– ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?-preguntó, resistiéndose a la tentación de hundirle los dedos en las heridas abiertas.

Grell se giró para sonreírle.

– Mi querido Sebas-chan lo hizo casi todo. Me poseyó, me forzó, porque me deseaba –dijo, con una dulce sonrisa, y la cabeza en la nube que había construido para ser capaz de soportar todo el dolor y la pena que llevaba dentro sin volverse loca.

William frunció el ceño.

– Babeas, y la tienes dura –escupió, cada vez más enfadado. –Me repugnas.

Los ojos le relampaguearon de deseo y de rabia al recordar la escena que se había visto forzado a presenciar.

– Llevo una cadena y un anillo, ¿cómo quieres que esté? Además… siempre estoy excitada cuando estoy contigo. –añadió, acercándose coqueta.

– Aparta. –le increpó Will, con el gesto torcido de asco. –A mí no se me provoca tan fácilmente como a un demonio. ¿Realmente crees que caería tan bajo como para tocar algo en lo que el sepulturero y Michaelis han puesto las manos?

– ¡Si lo hubieras hecho tú primero, no habrían podido! –le espetó Grell. – ¡Sé lo que está pasando! ¿Te crees que no? ¿Creías que te esperaría para siempre? ¡Por eso viniste a sermonearme precisamente cuando estaba peleándome con Sebastian!* ¡No tienes derecho a tratarme como lo haces, –los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que ya no podía retener –a empujarme por ahí como a una puta barata! ¡A pretender que te espere, cuando llevo esperando cien años! –

– ¿Esperando? –a Will le tembló una ceja.

Tus golpes y tus patadas y tu forma de humillarme me convirtieron en la muñeca esclava que soy –susurró Grell, ya con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. –Y no puedes decirme que no me he arrojado sobre ti exactamente como sobre Sebas-chan

– Y sobre cualquier otro hombre que hubiese cerca –bufó Will, con una vena palpitándole en la frente.

Grell se quedó muy, muy quieta, mientras una revelación que parecía imposible la iluminaba.

– ¿Estás celoso, Will? –preguntó, en un tono peligrosamente cercano al suyo habitual, sensual y melodramático.

Por supuesto que no –saltó él, palideciendo. –Simplemente no me gusta tener a semejante furcia trabajando en mi división. Una puta que todos pueden compartir, que se entrega a todo el mundo, de quien todos pueden tener su parte. ¡Incluso Undertaker! ¿Sabes siquiera lo que es ese…"hombre"?

– Pues claro que lo sé. Y también sé que estás furioso, y no sólo por la política moral de tu sección –se burló Grell.

Will tembló de rabia y se dirigió despacio hacia la pelirroja, hasta que su aliento tocó la pálida piel, amenazante.

– No vas a reconocerlo nunca, ¿verdad? –preguntó Grell, dando ella misma otro paso adelante. –Por una vez –susurró al oído de Will –déjate llevar. Simplemente coge lo que quieres, cógelo sin importar lo que haya entre ello y tú. Usa tu fuerza, incluso. –añadió. –Por ocasiones pasadas sé que la tienes –sonrió por los recuerdos. –Venga. Venga. Cógelo. No seas tan orgulloso. Tú… tan arrogante, tan mojigato, tan testarudo… Cógelo. Ten tu parte.

William respondió violentamente a semejante provocación. Se tiró hacia delante y besó a Grell, bueno, si es que a eso se le podía llamar un beso; simplemente le forzó la lengua dentro de la boca a la pelirroja mientras le mordía salvajemente los labios y la lengua, hasta que sintió el sabor de la sangre ajena, y se deleitó con él, chupando y tragando, encantado, sujetando la nuca de Grell con una mano como una tenaza de acero para acercarla con brutalidad. Grell ni siquiera se molestó en resistirse, llegados a ese punto, ni se movió; simplemente iba a dejar que Will la usase como quisiera, porque para eso estaba ella allí.

Will finalmente le hundió los dedos en las heridas abiertas, encontrando muy placentero alcanzar a donde nadie había llegado, y forzó la piel a desgarrarse de nuevo, más profundamente, mientras Grell, que ya no respiraba, sangraba contra sus labios y ahora también sobre sus manos. Spears sintió cómo el cuerpo se le calentaba al excitarse; era una sensación muy extraña, pero tan buena que incluso abrazó a Grell, y entonces, de repente-

Grell aterrizó en el suelo, hacienda un fuerte ruido al ser arrojada contra él. Intentó mirar a Will con ojos heridos, pero sin conseguirlo, pues Will le aplastó el tacón contra la nuca y le aguantó la cara pegada a la tarima. Y entonces, un repentino, inesperado y brutal dolor la sacudió, demasiado grande para saber siquiera de dónde venía hasta que vio la cola lanzada ante ella, con fragmentos de piel desgarrada y cicatricial pegados. Goteaba sangre, y ella sintió que su culo también. No hubo transición entre ese dolor y el dolor de otra cosa penetrándola.

Grell deslizó una mano dentro del suspensorio y se quitó el anillo, porque sabía que Will no se molestaría en hacerlo. Ni siquiera se tocó, sin embargo; simplemente se concentró en la sensación de que Will, su Will, se la estaba follando, la estaba _poseyendo_, incluso aunque eso la desgarrase por dentro en más de un sentido.

Will fue utilitario y rápido. No gimió ni gritó, ni mucho menos dijo el nombre de Grell. Sí que respiraba trabajosamente, y jadeó con fuerza cuando se corrió, de golpe, sin decir una palabra, y entonces cayó con todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Grell, haciéndolos aterrizar a ambos en el suelo. Grell se había corrido sin que él se diera cuenta, al sentirle derramándose dentro de ella.

Cuando su "respiración" volvió a la normalidad, Will se puso en pie, y Grell se dio la vuelta para yacer sobre su espalda, con un espeso charco de esperma y sangre formándose entre sus piernas abiertas. Aún no se podía creer lo que había pasado. Observó cómo Will se arreglaba la ropa con gestos rápidos y secos, evitando mirar directamente a la pelirroja.

– Obviamente, esto no se puede repetir –afirmó Will, y Grell no supo si se refería a llegar tarde (como siempre le decía), vestirse de mujer o tener sexo con él. –Y ciertamente espero no verte en una temporada.

Y con eso se dio la vuelta y se fue, cerrando de un portazo. Grell se hizo una bola en el suelo y comenzó a sollozar desesperadamente, preguntándose cómo algo que se había sentido tan bien durante un rato podía sentirse tan mal ahora.

_Continuará…_

**Esto es un cuello de bebé images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTW9xetpaW9MjbOJAMMTx8k X71a9Mff_eEDXMkLO7nvft8lyzZqcg**

**esto es un underbust . ?v=1188515932000**

**y esto son mangas de farol . . **

**Lo de la falda marcada con un asterisco es para explicar que el hecho de que se la considere demasiado corta o de puta es por la época, y de ahí la reacción de Will.**

**R&R**


End file.
